Sacrifice
by monkichi ryu
Summary: As they say: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. But no matter how much you hate this one person, there's always a gift they will leave behind...
1. Part One

The sun gradually began to set along the horizon and dusk scroll across the sky like a blanket of snow. The business at Kitten in the House had pretty died down from the busy hours during the afternoon.   
  
It was pretty much the usual. The youngster, Omi was busy with the computer and surfing the net. Ken, the hot head of the bunch was flipping through the television looking for a decent soccer game that was airing. And the playboy, Yohji had set his schedule to one of his many dates with and likely to get drunk on the way home.   
  
That left Aya. There wasn't much left for him to do besides finding things to do. The red-head looked around him. Things were already too tidy to lay a finger on; it would be quite stupid just to make a mess and clean it up again.   
  
Why not visit Aya-chan at the hospital?  
  
Since the other guys were pretty much busy with their own things. And he was the only left with nothing. The others probably won't mind him taking off for a couple of minutes. Aya rose from the chair he was sitting upon for hours. He picked up his jacket from the coat rack and his katana for emergencies. Then he headed out to his car and drove to the hospital.   
  
He arrived to the hospital in no time in his white sport car. The red-head jerked out of his car and went inside the main enterance of clinc. Inside the hospital was silence; most of the patients were resting quietly. Aya headed down the long white hallway to his sister's room where she had been resting in a coma.   
  
Several hours passed.  
  
The redhead finally came out from the room. Just then something hard strike down behind his neck. What the -- ? His body jolted and then collapsed onto the cold concrete floor.  
  
THUD!  
  
Aya moaned while his vision blurred. He then slowly drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The atmosphere was dark and dimmed. White blinds in the room remained closed for the time being. And there were only one lamp next to a computer and quite number of hard-covered books on top of a red-wood desk You could tell the guy was a brainer and a computer nerd.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Aya's eyes fluttered as he began coming to consicious. How long had he been knocked out? He found himself lying on the flat side of his belly on a couch or something comfortable to begin with. He still felt groggily and having a hard time adjusting his vision and the room itself. Nothing looked ordinary in his eyes.  
  
And why was he here?   
  
Aya kept in silence. He could hear foot steps slowly walking towards this direction. It grew louder and louder and louder. The door slowly creeked open and the man stood there while his spectacles flickered off the lighting from the lamp.   
  
To Aya he didn't look familar at first. It wouldn't have been that dead geeser Takatori Reiji; he wouldn't be so kind to set up a place like this for his guests? Or would he?  
  
The man had black hair, glasses and was well dress no matter what situation he was in. He wore a light-yellow creamed suit over a blue long sleeved shirt with a green tie to match it up. To end it off he meant business. He then entered the room and directed towards his desk.  
  
It was Crawford. Brad Crawford.  
  
Aya cursed at the cruel bastard. The Schwarz leader himself had brought him here. He was about the unleash his katana but so far he hadn't done anything harmful at the moment for him to do so. He gaze at the American long and cold.  
  
Crawford gave a light smirk. He remain standing while taking his time and freed the blinds from being sealed. He watched the red-head, the unproclaimed leader of Weiss in return.   
  
Aya flitched his eyes while the strong light escasped though the room.   
  
What did the American oracle want? It still didn't explain why he was here? 


	2. Part Two

Este was over. So was Schwarz...  
  
The firery-orange headed German, Schuldich left due to some misunderstanding inter- him and Crawford. Nagi, the love-sick Japanese boy continued with his school. And psychopathic, immue to pain Farfarello finally found a way into hurting God for good.  
  
Things would've been the same in the past, but it would never change in what the future in what lies ahead. Everything was perfect kill. Their goals were never too high to reach.   
Even though the darkness within has forever made into the dawning of the light.  
  
The Schwarz leader remained silent.  
  
Aya dragged himself off the couch and stood up clenching tightly onto his katana.   
A cold shiver ran down his spine like sharp icicles. He didn't know why? But it wasn't comforting to begin with. He didn't like it for a long shot; not even a single bit.   
  
"Why did you bring me here?" He hissed at the business man with a hint of anger.   
  
Crawford cocked his head, avoiding the red-head's question. "Would you do anything to sacrifice your life in trade with your sister?" He asked equablely.   
  
The unproclaim leader glanced up, nearly descent his weapon onto the carpeted floor. Was he playing one of his damfool mind-games again? All he could do was hope. He couldn't do much of anything with an oracle who's able to foresee your every move.  
Aya gripped onto Japanese sword. "Why did you bring me here?" He demanded bitterly.  
  
The American threw on his usual smirk. "You were always so aggressive, Fujimiya."   
  
Crawford made his way to the front of his desk putting his hip weight onto the side of it. He looked rather properous towards his guest. Although it may not look like it.  
  
What! Aya wasn't sure if that was a compliment or was it just a sick joke that the damned American oracle was trying to pull off. And no way he was going to fall for it. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! Typical fact that he wasn't going to get it; no matter how hard he tries or urge to make interrogation from him.  
  
Things for the red-head just tend to get worst? At least it wasn't Friday the thirthteen.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The Schwarz leader drew out his gun. He aimed at the red-head. He didn't fire. Not yet.  
"You've got any last request?" The American questionned smoothly without letting a single word slip as his spoke.  
  
Last request? Aya thought. No! He cannot let the man he hated the most end his life right here! Right now! Not without saying fairwell to those he loved. The unproclaimed leader glared icily; clutching closely to his katana.  
  
Silence was his final answer.  
  
BANG!  
  
The silver bullet sprang threw like a stormy wind, carrying itself in mid air towards its victims.  
  
It had hit Aya deep and hard onto his left shoulder. He winced in pain crouching to the floor; grasping stiffly to his wound while maintaining hold of his weapon.  
  
An elegant grin curved across Crawford's lips.  
  
How could he...? How could he just let him shoot right on the spot? It was a pretty straight forward answer. Because that bastard could. It was clean, it was clear and the man had done it just like that. The game had just sparked its fireworks for a duel.   
  
The red-head Weiss cursed under his breathe. He got up slowly to his feet.  
  
Aya took his chance and charged at the Schwarz leader at full speed. He will do whatever it takes to assassinate him; no matter what the outcome may be.  
  
Silence...  
  
A gakt sound drew into the room. A red liquid seep beneath the clothing, staining onto the carpet like an unwashable dye. 


	3. Part Three

The wound had been stabbed in deep on the side of his kidney. He was still able to move; weakly, but he wasn't able to for much longer. Crawford held the side of his desk for support; but his weight kept dawdling him back down. The unproclaimed leader followed through not having his Japanese sword removed yet.  
  
He didn't dodge...  
  
For some reason the red-head was more confused than ever. The American oracle he knew who could glimpse the future of others did not avoid his attack.   
  
Why?  
  
Crawford gave a smile. A powerless smile.  
  
Aya purged his katana from his body. Slowly. Very slowly. The Schwarz leader closed his eyes holding the agony within. He never thought he would end like this. Crawford gasped once the Japanese sword was release. The unproclaimed leader set his weapon onto the side.  
  
His face grew pale white and his body was weaken with the amount of blood lost.  
  
Lost and defeated.  
  
The American pressed on the side of his wound trying to stop the bleeding from oozing out. Aya lifted his head; wrapping his hand onto his shoulder to level the blood from extracting too quickly. He then placed his other hand on top of his trying to help stop the bleeding.  
  
"Why?" The red-head spoke softly. "Why didn't you...?"  
  
Crawford attempted to speak. "Y-y...ou...W...on..." He replied unsteadedly. The American oracle didn't sound like his usual cool, calm and collected self. He was talking like he was someone else. It didn't matter. Not anymore...He had nothing left.  
  
Vulnerable.  
  
Aya shooked his head. He didn't win as he thought he would. Perhaps he had knew the man too well. Well enough that it lingers inside his body. He had lost. Lost to someone he knew too much about.  
  
The oracle's vision began to fade as well as his voice.  
  
Stillness...  
  
To Crawford. Aya was more than just a red-head murderer. He was...  
  
His shadow  
  
His reflection  
  
His counterpart.  
  
  
-- End 


End file.
